The Best Laid Plans
by beargirl1393
Summary: Gloin has a gift for Gimli. Thranduil has a gift for Legolas. And if their gifts manage to irritate their sons' intended...well, that's all part of the plan. Written for Gigolas Week 2015- Complete


_This is for day 5 of Gigolas week, pets or animals. The title may change later, since I'm not that happy with it._

* * *

"I may not approve of the elf," Gloin said, Gimli rolling his eyes at the blatant understatement, "But you are my son and I have something for you, to honor your courting."

That surprised Gimli, he would admit. His father had been about as accepting as one would expect a dwarf to be when he found that his only son was courting an elf. He had thought that his father would forget about the traditional gifts from fathers at the beginning of a courtship, signifying that they accept their son or daughter's choice in partner. The gifts are usually practical, something that the couple can use. Occasionally it's a hand-me-down, something that has been in the family for generations and has more sentimental value than anything else. And other times, mostly in the noble families, the gifts are more for show, clasps or decorative armor, than they are practical.

"You accept Legolas as my partner?" Gimli asked cautiously, because he wasn't entirely sure what was happening and he didn't want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed later on. "Even though he is an elf, and Thranduil's son?" That had been a bigger concern to his father than the fact that Legolas was an elf, the fact that Legolas was the son of the King of Mirkwood. He still remembered his father raving about the elf who had stolen his locket and insulted his family, and he had been moderately amused when, during the quest, he had learned that Legolas was said elf. It had earned his love a fair amount of teasing since, as Gimli couldn't resist. Elven eyes may be sharp, but that didn't mean that the elves could see dwarven beauty.

"I am old, lad, and set in my ways, but I'll not lose you out of my fool pride," Gloin replied. It had taken time, and repeated scoldings from his wife, before he had relented. She had pointed out that Gimli would leave them if necessary. He was devoted to the elf, and would not let their disapproval stand in his way just because they could not let go of old grudges. When the choice was accepting the elf or losing his son…even Gloin couldn't deny that it was an easy enough choice to make, although he had ranted and raved for a few days more, just for appearance's sake, before he gave in to the inevitable.

"Thank you Da," Gimli said, and honest relief colored his voice and showed in his eyes. That alone was enough to make this worth it, but Gloin waved off the thanks, leaving the room and coming back with a cloth covered crate. "What's that then?"

"Your present, of course. Go on, take a look." Gloin was suitably proud of his present, it had taken a bit of doing to get it here as quickly as he did.

Gimli removed the cloth, opening the latch on the front of the crate, and grinning when he pulled the piglet out of the straw it had been sleeping in and into his arms. "You got me a piglet, Da?"

"Not just any piglet," Gloin said, puffing up with pride. "A war boar, like the king rides. One of its get, actually." Dain had chuckled when Gloin made an offer, realizing that while Gloin did know that Gimli would be thrilled, he had also realized that the elf wouldn't be.

"I love her, Da, thank you," Gimli said, carefully putting the piglet back in her temporary home so she could rest. "I'm going to show Legolas as soon as he gets back."

In Mirkwood, Legolas was having a similar conversation with his father.

"I will not be outdone by a dwarf," Thranduil said calmly, swirling the wine in his goblet easily. "And so, following their traditions, I will gift you with an object that signifies my approval of your courtship."

Legolas said nothing, wary of breaking whatever spell had been wrought that had Thranduil Oropherion, the Elvenking of Greenwood, agreeing that his courtship to a dwarf was a good idea and adopting a dwarvish tradition. But, at the same time, he couldn't hold onto his curiosity forever, and thus had to speak. "What is that, _Adar_?"

Thranduil had given a lot of thought to this gift. It had to be something his son would like, of course, or it would defeat the purpose. But also, he wanted to gift his son with something that the dwarf would not like. Petty, perhaps, but as he had resigned himself to having a dwarven son-in-law or risk losing his son, he thought that it was reacting rather well, all things considered. "My elk, Megaloceros, has several children as you know. The current youngest will be yours, as soon as she is weaned."

Legolas was stunned. Megaloceros had consented to let his father ride him long ago, as the elk was part of a specially long lived and intelligent variety of elk, and he had mated with another of his kind. Their children lived in the forest as well, although some had been killed by the spiders before they were cleared out. He didn't know what it had taken for his father to convince Megaloceros that he would be a worthy rider for one of his children. " _Adar_ , this is…thank you. I'll show her to Gimli when I return to him, I am sure that he will appreciate her as much as I do."

Thranduil highly doubted that, but he wasn't going to say that and allow Legolas to learn of his plan.

"It's a…pig?" Legolas asked, looking at the little thing napping in his beloved's arms.

"Aye, a babe for now, but she will grow into a fine war boar, one I will ride with pride," Gimli replied, smiling at Legolas before looking at the thing whose head was resting in his lap. "And that is an elk?"

"Ai, the daughter of my father's chosen mount," Legolas replied, stroking the elk's neck gently. "It was an honor for Megaloceros to allow me to ride her."

"She'll need to grow a fair amount before she'll bear your skinny behind, elf," Gimli said, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"And your pig will need to grow before she will bear your weight, dwarf," Legolas retorted, mirth clear in his features.

Legolas and Gimli teased each other about their respective pets, and later mounts, but that was no different than what they normally did. Legolas' elk had dwarven braids in her mane and tail, while Gimli's boar had elvish symbols on her armor. The elk and war boar learned to tolerate each other and live in peace, just as their owners had over the years. And if a blonde elven king and an older dwarf lord were both confounded by how well their gifts had been received by both parties, well, that was their business.

And old king Dain could laugh at both of them, as he had anticipated their sons' reactions better than they had. His gift, armor for the boar and clasps for in the elk's mane and tail, were well received with effusive thanks from both parties.


End file.
